Three Sisters Of The Moon
by Rose Magick
Summary: Tranquility, Serenity, Placidity... What do these three have in common? Only a shared set of parents!
1. Part One Chapter One: Serenity

Aura: This is my fanfic crossover. It's just starting and it'll be a little wierd.  
Celeste: Everything you do is wierd.  
Aura: Shut up CELLY! Anyways! Read on!  
  
---------------------------------------- Three Sisters Of The Moon---------------------------  
  
  
Shut up and drive   
You don't know what you're talking about   
He's not the one   
You ought to know that by now   
You've got one of those hearts   
That keeps changing your mind   
Your heart has a way of making you stay   
So shut up and drive   
  
  
Tsukino Usagi sat in the driver's seat of her ford pickup truck, teary crystal blue depths trained on the road infront of her. There was a voice talking to her, telling her what to do. She glanced back towards her house with Mamo-chan, then at the road again, trying to decide where she would go now.  
  
She wanted to leave, but she wanted to stay....  
  
  
Don't look in the mirror   
He might have that look in his eyes   
The one thats so strong   
It strangles your will to survive   
He's mastered the art   
Of looking sincere   
His eyes have a way of making you stay   
Don't look in the mirror   
  
  
She lifted her eyes to her rearview mirror for a second, but before she could see the man standing on his doorstep watching her go, that voice commanded her, Don't look in the mirror!   
She stopped and stared at the road again, and in sob-choked voice she demanded, "Who are you?" There was a soft humming and Usagi briefly felt someone wipe her tears from her cheek. The voce said to her something she never expected, the voice said...  
  
  
I'm the voice you never listen to   
And I had to break your heart to make you see   
That he's the one who will be missing you   
And you'll only miss the man   
That you wanted him to be   
  
  
Shocked, Usagi squeezed her eyes shut and gritted out, "What do you want me to do now?" There was a small hesitation, and as Mamoru began to call out his goodbyes, the voice rapidly began again, lilting tones and beguiling words telling her what to do.  
  
  
Turn the radio on   
To drown out the sound of goodbye   
Blink back the tears   
Show me you've still got your pride   
Just get yourself lost   
In a sad country song   
Those guys that they play   
Know just what to say   
Turn the radio on.   
  
  
Usagi leaned over to her right and turned the radio on, her other hand gripping the steering wheel. she opened her eyes and looked at the radio as she tuned it in for a sad song she could listen to and manage to not cry with. Her eyes fell onto her hand where a ring lay on a finger, a ring that should symbol faithfullness and love, not lonliness and disgust. She turned the radio up loud for her sake so she couldn't hear Mamoru say goodbye.  
  
Her pride brought into this matter, she couldn't back down now. Slowly, she turned the key in the ignition and sat up. Once again, she felt hands on her cheeks, wiping away an onslaught of tears. Her voice called out to her, almost sadly, almost mournfully.  
  
I'm the voice you never listen to   
And I had to break your heart to make you see   
That he's the one who will be missing you   
And you'll only miss the man   
That you wanted him to be   
  
Tranquility leaned back in the passenger seat, her transparent hands wet with her Usagi's tears. A few ran down her own cheeks, for the pain she caused Usagi to make her happy. A true happy, not a false feeling of belonging and love. She had to be strong for her charge, else she would fail. Her wings twitched as she leaned forward and whispered in Usagi's ear again, insisiting softly.  
  
Shut up and drive   
Don't look in the mirror   
Turn the radio on   
Get out of here   
Shut up and drive   
Shut up and drive   
Shut up and drive  
  
  
Usagi nodded quietly, and put her foot on the gas pedal, slowly driving herself from the home she had known for two years, with a person she thought had loved her. The words rang in her ears, gentle squeezing on her shoulders telling her to go, encouraging her to move. "I can do this."   
  
Tranquility leaned back again, against the window and sadly waved to a group of children on the side of the road. Their eyes lit with her cool smile and they waved back as she blessed their lives. 'Usagi, move it, get out of here.' She silently prayed, her eyes falling over to the driver.  
  
Her hair was hastily thrown into a braid, little pieces of hair sticking out this way and that. Her eyes were showing an inner strength only Tranquility had known was there, her dried tears giving her more of an ethereal effect. Usagi had managed to throw on a pair of jean overalls and a white baby tee with black trimming. She had run out the door with only her sandals on her feet, and all in all, Tranquility thought her to be the most dignified thing she had ever seen. 


	2. Part One Chapter Two: Serenity

Aura: There's a correction on Tranquililty, it's Tranquillity really. But that doesn't look right, so it will remain Tranquility. I don't own anything.  
Celeste: Except for maybe a lot of trouble.  
Aura: CELLY!  
  
------------------------------Three Sisters Of The Moon------------------------------  
  
  
Tranquility stared softly at Usagi, who had stopped crying by now. They both leaned against the car behind them, smoke pouring from under the hood. 'Who would of thought the car would have broken down', Tranquility quietly thought to herself with a bitter smile. Usagi rubbed her forehead, sighing. This voice that accompanied her told her the deepest, darkest secrets, the sort of secrets Usagi thought she had locked away into the far recesses of her soul. Tranquility could just see that far, and further.  
  
"You wouldn't like me if you knew my name." Tranquility had said when Usagi asked for it, her eyes downcast and filled with a selfhatred and shame. It was good no one but the pure and truly innocent could see her, could make her clear body solid. Usagi still didn't see her, only felt her and heard her. Which meant Tranquility's job wasn't done, and wouldn't be done for a while. "Can't you magick the car into working?" Usagi asked irritably, motioning to the still smoking hood. Tranquility laughed quietly, the piqued look on her face was very amusing. Usagi laughed with her for no good reason other than to feel the tension ebb out of her body and disappate in the cloudy air around them.  
  
"Hey, there's a car coming." Usagi announced with a grin, Tranquility fluttered her long angel wings for a second, and her eyes narrowed to tiny slits. "They aren't good." She muttered, and her heart leaped as they pulled over behind Usagi's beaten car. "Get inside the car and lock the doors!" Tranquility hollared to Usagi, and then she passed through the metal door of the arrival's car, her hand going up to touch his forehead. "You don't play nice, how many people have you harmed who deserved to live still?" She asked, staring in horror at the balding man infront of her. She couldn't physically protect Usagi, so she had to find someone who could. There was a town, Tranquility picked up from his mind, just down the road. Her hopes soared as she launched herself into the air, fearful tears falling like rain over Usagi's car and forming a temporary protection. Usagi needed someone with a solid body and hands to help her now, not a Guardian Angel with a terrible past.  
  
  
  
  
********* In Town *********  
  
  
  
  
"Hey shopkeeper, do you have any block ice?"  
  
"No sir, try down the street."  
  
"I will, thanks."  
  
The tall asian boy slipt outside the small food mart and squinted in the bright sunlight. He slidhis hands into his jean pants pockets, rocking backwards onto his heels for a split second before dashing across the busy street and onto the other side, safe. He trotted down the sidewalk a bit before Tranquility spotted him. She slanted her wings and dipped to the ground, then folded them back behind herself as she walked a few steps behind him.  
  
'Chang Wufei, age 19. He'll do, he must help me, he has good heart. I can see it.' Tranquility thought in a jumbled rush, staring at him. As if he felt her gaze burning a hole in his head, he shifted on his feet and looked over his shoulder. He didn't see her, but she decided then, he would do perfectly to save Usagi, from the man, and herself.  
  
She sprinted up just behind him and whispered in his ear in a soothing voice, "There is a car that broke down on the road leading into town, in it is a girl. She is being attacked by someone. Save her. Save her. SAVE HER."   
  
Wufei leapt into the air with the shouted last words, and then glanced around before hurrying down the street and to the outskirts of town, not bothering to question his sudden sixth sense.  
  
Tranquility followed him, but high in the sky.  
  
  
  
  
********* With Usagi *********  
  
  
  
  
Usagi contained her scream as the portly man pounded on her window and sneered at her, her lip trembling and her eyes welling up with tears. "Go away!" She shouted, and he laughed, then ran a pocket knife down the window, leaving a thin scratch. She shivered and scooted to the other side of the car. "Please just go away!" "Sshh Serenity, someone is coming to help you." The voice whispered in her ear, and Usagi's eyes shut, she was too panicked to realize she had been called Serenity. "Help? Where! When?" She asked desperately, the voice broke in again, confidently. "Look."  
  
Usagi opened her eyes to see her attacker staring at a young man just a few feet from her car. His lips were curled with a sneer, and his dark black eyes glittered with anger, but why? "You dare attack an onna? Injustice!" He shouted, his hand coming to his side and removing- dear God was that a sword? "A katana," the small voice corrected her. The fat, balding man took a step back, "Now now son, put that stinger away." "After you go into town and turn yourself in, criminal."  
  
The man took another step back, then turned and ran for his car. Usagi's breath let out as he started the motor and left, heading in the opposite direction of the town. Her savior turned to her and frowned in a concerned fashion, "All you alright, onna?" Usagi slowly unlocked her door and opened it, her hands trembling along with her own voice as she replied, "I think so." Tranquility stood back as Usagi stood up next to Wufei, and she could see it all unwinding down the road of time. Her dark blue eyes lit like stars as she thought up a plan, she stepped forward and ran her hand over Usagi's forehead.  
  
Wufei glanced at her, suddenly seeing her in a different light. 'She's so pale, and she's shaking...' He thought to himself. Roughly, he asked, "You aren't going to faint, are you?" Usagi indignantly looked up at him, setting her hands on her hips as she replied, "I've never fainted in my life and I don't intend to start now." Wufei blinked as she crumpled against him, her eyes closed and her body limp. Tranquility clapped, what perfection! Usagi would be happy!  
  
Chang swung Usagi up into his arms, cradling her slightly, and then glanced into the car to see if she had anything with her.   
  
"She comes with nothing to her name, but her name, she has no place to stay. She is Tsukino Usagi, she needs your help. Protect her." Tranquility beseeched, clasping her hands infront of her heart. Wufei's grip tightened on Usagi and he glanced down at her. If his sixth sense was right, she was Tsukino Usagi and she needed someone. And he felt compelled, for some reason, to be that someone. He kicked her car door shut and slowly began the mile walk back into town so he could call for help. 


	3. Part One Chapter Three: Serenity

Aura: *Sitting and reading her reviews, claps her hands together.* Oh wow, they love me Celeste! They really love me!  
Celeste: They love the story and Tranquility, get over yourself.  
Aura: Just for that, your character will get married to Quatre in my next fanfic.  
Celeste: NUUUU! *Runs away screaming.*  
Aura: ^_~ Thanks Haruka-hime, Tranquility is pretty sugoi. I made a doll of her (Though it's missing her flower vine.), it's at http://www.geocities.com/royal_alanna/sistersofthemoondolls.html . There will be more dolls, one of each of the girls, but I haven't gotten there yet. And yeah! I agree with you all, GO WUFEI GO!   
  
------------------------------------------------------------------  
  
Tranquility trailed behind Wufei as he walked through town, her precious charge within his capable hold. Not that she was really worried, she could hear Wufei's thoughts loud and clear and they almost irritated her. "I am not your sixth sense for the last time," She fumed, "I am Serenity's Guardian Angel!" Wufei shook his head, used to her talking to him by now. "If you are her Guardian Angel, why do you guard Usagi-onna?" Tranquility bit back a wish to bite him. "Because Serenity is Usagi, and stop calling her onna." "Make me Onna."   
  
She stopped and took a deep breath, then continued to walk, her wings twitching. She ran her fingers up through her bangs and touched the vine that lay on her head like a crown. "You try my patience, but for Serenity, I will calm down." She took another breath as Wufei stopped walking, her body sliding through his to reappear infront of him. "Don't do that!" She hissed out, dark blue eyes wide. He nodded his head at the mansion infront of them, "Is that a safe place, onna?" Tranquility grumbled loudly, cracking her knuckles as she stared up at the large mansion. "It's safe, occupied, but safe. It's full of warmth, innocence, love. It will do." Wufei's lip twitched, "I live there. We were going there anyway, onna." Tranquility glared spitefully at him, althought he couldn't see her. "Wake up Serenity, wake up."  
  
Usagi shifted in Wufei's arms and snuggled closer against his chest, Tranquility smiled. "Wake up." "Just a few more minutes mom, I won't be late... zzz..." Usagi muttered, nuzzling Wufei's chest. 'Ah yes, this is amusing. But enough play.' Tranquility thought, glancing up at Wufei's bright red face. She ran her fingers over Usagi's forehead, "Serenity... WAKE UP!" Usagi jumped up, her sapphire blue eyes opening as she landed back in Wufei's arms, her own arms entwined around his neck. "AAaiiiiieee!"  
  
Tranquility stepped backwards, trying to stifle her giggle as Wufei stared at Usagi. "Get off me onna!" He roared suddenly, letting go of her and letting her hang off his neck. She blinked in surprise and stared innocently up at him, still holding onto his neck as a blush spread over both their cheeks. For a second, Tranquility swore the two would kiss, but then a shout from just behind them came. "Wu-man! Wu-man's got a babe everyone!"  
  
Wufei pried Usagi loose and stepped away from her, his dark scowl more than enough to make the normal Usagi wail. She merely sniffed indignantly and crossed her arms over her chest, "Men." "Onna...." Wufei started warningly.  
  
The Guardian Angel giggled merrily and then pushed off the ground to fly up into the air, twirl, and land on the mansion's roof. Yes, Serenity and Wufei were destined, she could see it. She dangled one leg off the roof as the one boy came running up to her Serenity and Wufei. She took a deep breath in, for he was a very cute teenager. But then she turned her head, she was a dead Moon Sister, a Guardian Angel. "A dead moon sister..."  
  
Usagi glanced over at the guy who had called her savior Wu-man. "Is that your name?" She asked with a curious look, and he glared at her. "My name is Wufei, onna." "Wu-man! Where'd you get her? She's gorgeous!" The guy shouted, "No, she isn't." The guy grinned, and then he bowed eloquently and kissed Usagi's hand. "Duo Maxwell, pleasure to meet you." "Tsukino Usagi."  
  
She blushed and pulled her hand back, rubbing the back of it with a tiny smile. She turned and curtsied to Wufei, "Thank you for saving me, Wufei, it was very nice of--" She was interupted with a trademark glare, "Your 'Guardian Angel' made me do it. Thank her."   
  
Briefly confused, Usagi blinked and then blinked again. Her savior didn't seem to like her much, she decided.  
  
"Well, I'll be going now, I have to find a place to stay."  
  
Tranquility's wings fluttered as she rose to sit on her knees, 'Don't let her go!'   
  
Duo's hand came out and he gripped Usagi's arm lightly, "Hey now! Wufei saved you?" She nodded and he cheered, "Well then, he's a hero! Isn't that something." Duo linked his arm through Usagi's not noticing the dark glare Wufei gave him as he strolled towards the mansion, pulling Usagi along. "... Did you say something about finding a place to stay? You can stay here! Quatre has more than enough space." She pulled backwards, and then tried digging her heels into the ground. "Oh no, that's okay. I don't want to impose."   
  
Duo grinned innocously and she felt her heart melt, he was definately a charmer. "C'mon, we can't let a pretty girl like you stay in some two star apartment, Quatre would insist you stay with us!"  
  
"Oh but I just couldn't!"   
  
"Oh but you could." A deep voice rumbled above her.  
  
She looked up at Wufei and was practically lost. Two cute guys, asking her to stay with them, with another guy possibly in residence. It all didn't seem right to her.  
  
Tranquility swooped off the roof and through Usagi, just as the girl opened her mouth to speak again. "Well, I guess I can stay." She said, her eyes growing wide. 'Where did that come from?' Usagi wondered silently as Duo jumped into the air, cheering. Tranquility stood back, covering her mouth and slipping past them into the mansion. She would make sure Serenity and Wufei became a couple, it was destiny! 


	4. Part One Chapter Four: Serenity

Aura: *Jumps around singing The 13 Days of Halloween.*  
Celeste: *Stares....*  
Tenji: Would you get to work and gimme inspiration?  
Aura: Oh right. *Does the inspiration thing.*  
Tenji: Much better... I do not own anything besides Tranquility and Placidity.  
  
  
  
Usagi was swept away by the mansion when she walked through the front foor, her wide blue eyes scanning her new surroundings with surprise and awe. Quatre smiled despite the incredulous look she shot him and Duo, and explained, "This is my home." Usagi about fell backwards, how could someone his age own a mansion so big and.. big? Wufei walked in behind Duo and shut the door, leaning against it and watching Usagi's expression as she wandered in the hall, touching different statues and staring at different portraits and paintings. "There's a ceiling mural on the top floor." He said offhandly, drawing the deep blue eyes to him. "Could you show me please? I want, I mean, I'd like to see all the art here. It's so beautiful right here..." Usagi asked eagerly, yet politely.   
  
Duo blinked and stepped back as if he had been struck, "Wufei's showing a chick around!" He whispered urgently to Quatre as Wufei showed Usagi up the stairs. Tranquility brushed past Duo as she entered through the door, more like phased through it, and followed Wufei and Usagi upstairs. The hairs on the back of Duo's neck stood on end as he felt something touch him, something that just wasn't there, and he smelled the sweet scent of gardenias. "Do you smell that Q-man?" He asked Quatre softly, and when Quatre asked 'what?', Duo just shook his head. "Nothing, nevermind."  
  
Usagi and Wufei were walking quietly up to the sixth floor, Usagi having yet to complain about the long climb upstairs. "So..." Wufei started, the silence suddenly eating at him. "So?" She asked with a piqued look. He shifted his gaze towards her coolly, as if he had no trouble talking to her even though he fought the urge to call her 'onna' and declare her weak. "You like art?" Her sunshine golden hair moved to fall over her shoulders as she nodded enthuiastically. "Oh yes, I love art. Music too, I play the lute." She volunteered information he hadn't asked for, and surprised, he crooked an eyebrow and glanced her way again. "The lute?" "Yes, the lute. It's a very pretty instrument, sort of... like the guitar. But it sounds better." She went on to explain to him how to make a lute, and all about how bards used them in old ages.  
  
They turned to go up the last flight of stairs and he remarked quietly, "It seems like you know your stuff." She flashed him a quick smile that left him feeling uneasy, "I just like to know about the things I love."  
  
As if it were an unspoken promise, he about took a step back. Usagi didn't notice and waved to him, "Race up to the top!" Not giving him any choice in the matter, she ran up the stairs with him still standing there. "Hey!" He finally burst out, and after a short hesitation, he ran after her, jumping two or three stairs to finally catch up.  
  
She grinned impishly at him and jumped the last stair, rolled and tumbled onto the landing. "I win!" She said between gasps of air and giggles. He stared down at her, fists on his hips and a slow smirk curling his lips. Her long golden hair was tossed around her and her cerulean blue eyes twinkled with the excitement of the run. "I suppose you're happy with yourself?" He asked quietly, fighting a small fit of laughter that threatened to sneak up on him and ring throughout the still air. She grinned still as she sat up and dusted herself off, "Oh very much! I beat you." She responded finally, standing up with a quick wink. Startled again, he coughed and then gruffly pushed past her to the library doors behind her.   
  
Blinking, she stood back and watched him. Normally she wasn't so free with her thoughts or so flirty with a stranger. But he did save her life, didn't he? He couldn't be all bad...  
  
Wufei was a mix of emotions, he didn't like her flirting with him, and he didn't like giving into the weaker senses. She was very pretty, he would give her that, and he also had to commend her knowledge of music and her sweet attitude... No. He owed her no compliments, she was a Weak Onna. "The mural is in here." He said, shouldering the door open as he twisted the knob. Seeing the confused look on her face, he commented, "The door sticks."  
  
Tranquility made her appearance behind Usagi as the young woman followed Wufei into the library and stared up at the mural. With her transparent fingers on the door, she thought up a plan.  
  
Wufei shut the door behind Usagi, just in time to hear her breathless words. "It's so beautiful." He followed the lovely blue gaze upwards to the ceiling mural and quietly agreed with her. Seas of stars and a moon with a young woman reaching out to touch the earth graced their vision, a shooting star just behind her head and two faint angels at her back. Wufei silently noted the similarities between Usagi and the woman, though the painting was much more serene, older and wiser seeming. "She's so regal, and sad." Usagi said, breaking into his thoughts. He looked back at her, then at the blonde woman with her hair in the buns, hair streaming down her back and touching her ankles. Usagi's was shorter than that, and braided. He glanced again at the mural and saw what she meant, the glistening tears that were barely see-able on the painted woman's pale cheeks. "Very sad..." He voiced.  
  
He turned his head as he heard a soft click behind him, and stared dully at the shut door. Usagi swung her wondering eyes to him, then the door as well. "What's wrong?" He raised an eyebrow, canted his head, then shook it. "Nothing... I hope." He walked over to the door and jiggled the handle, the door wasn't locked...  
  
Wufei tried to open the door and cursed when it wouldn't budge. "Language... " Usagi whispered to herself, frowning. "What's wrong?" She asked again. "The door's stuck."  
  
"We're stuck in here?" Tranquility heard on the other side of the door, and tried not to giggle. Well, things would be taken care of. Sometimes a Guardian Angel had to take matters into her own hands.  
  
Wufei turned to Usagi and nodded slowly, "We're stuck in here, until Winner or Maxwell realizes we've been gone too long and comes to find us."  
  
Usagi nodded slowly, and then sat down in a chair that the library had, her eyes once again on the mural. "That shouldn't be too long." Wufei watched her with calculating onyx eyes, and growled out in a bit of fury with himself, "Just a couple hours."  
  
She almost fell out of her chair, her incredulous expression fixing him to the spot. "A couple Hours?" She asked, her voice rising with each word.  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
Tenji: Oh what a cliffie.  
Aura: Shut up, we inspired you.  
Celeste: Yeah, it was all us.  
  
  
Tenji: Oh sissy? Placidity doesn't have a dude yet, I might just place her with Q... .. Celly. Anyways, REVIEW! I love you all!! 


	5. Part One Chapter Five: Serenity

Tenji: I've done it, yet again. This story is a masterpiece.  
Aura: Perhaps you'll update more then?  
Celeste: YEAH! Update more often, Magickly Hydronic Baka!  
Tenji: ~Glares at them both.~ SILENCE YOU MUSES!  
Talin: Should I, O Talented Writer?  
Tenji: Please, you're the only good one of my muses.  
Talin: Tenji does not own any of the characters, excluding Tranquility and Placidity. And any form of idea or concept was thought up with her own extraordinary talents.  
ALL: ....  
Aura: Is she staying?  
Celeste: You better say no!  
  
-------------------------------------  
A/N: The story takes place before Endless Waltz, and after Sailor Moon Super S, for all my inquiring readers. Oh and.. this will be slightly... OOC.... for my pleasure.  
-------------------------------------  
  
  
Usagi was fidgeting, alot.   
  
Being locked in a room with a very handsome guy for around four hours without the slightest bit of conversation was finally getting to her head.  
  
"So.. " She started. "Do you often go around trying to save damsels in distress?" Wufei eyed her before responding roughly, "Your guardian angel made me come to your rescue." The blonde blanced and sunk deeper into her armchair, muttering, "You don't say..."  
  
"She's very persistant." He said quietly, glancing down and mulling over the now spoken fact. As silence crept along again, Usagi began to twitch, her slender brows furrowing. "How much longer do you think it will be before we get out of here?" She asked finally, staring hard at his head.  
  
"I have no idea."   
  
"You have a very odd shaped head." Usagi blurted, staring innocently at his head. He flushed in embarrassment, staring back. "N.. nani?" "Your head, it's shaped rather oddly, don't you think?"  
  
"No, I don't. I have a very normal head." Wufei responded, running a hand over the top of the body part in question. She settled back in her chair, still staring at his head. "Well, I think it looks odd. Especially with your ponytail."  
  
As if striking gold, her expression changed from intrigued to mischievious. "Why do you wear a ponytail anyways? Isn't that for the more boi-ish?" He reached for his ponytail, tugging on it with a masked look.  
  
"It is not boi-ish, it's perfectly normal." He said defensively, tugging on it again.  
  
Usagi grinned, oh yes, she hit paydirt. "I don't think it's normal. I've never met a man who was straight.. who wore a ponytail." He looked down, hiding irritation and tugging on his ponytail again. "I like my ponytail." Wufei whispered quietly, making a soft sniffing sound.   
  
She held back a giggle and leaned out of her chair to pat his hand. "I understand that, but shouldn't you try a new hair style? Something more.. manly?" He pushed her hand away, "Now you're being cruel, onna."  
  
'But I need someone to tease,' she thought gleefully, grinning devillishly at Wufei. He squirmed in his seat, not liking that look. "I have scissors in my backpocket, I could give you a haircut..." She offered, canting her head to the side as her grin grew wider.  
  
Wufei's black eyes grew ten sizes too big for his face as he scrambled from his seat, holding his ponytail with both hands. "I don't need a haircut! My hair is perfectly normal for a Chinese man!" She dug the scissors from 'a back pocket', and stood up, "Oh come on Wu-man, you need a haircut, admit it!"  
  
He backed away from her towards the door, and she advanced. "I most certainly do not need a hair cut, onna! CUT YOUR OWN HAIR!" He shouted, running up against the door and fumbling with the doorknob. An evil glint in her eyes, she slinked closer towards him. "Oh come on...."  
  
He had had enough.  
  
  
  
He turned around and starting beating on that stuck door with his fists, screaming at the top of his lungs for anyone at all to come save him from the madwoman.  
  
  
Usagi blinked a few times before dropping her scissors and following them to the ground, howling with laughter.  
  
About this time, Tranquility finally came back with a quartet of Gundam pilots on her heels. Giggling, she phased through the door and joined Usagi in her laughter as the boys tried desperately to save their comrade from the lunatic.  
  
They finally broke down the door and Wufei scrambled past them and down the stairs, hollaring all the while. Tranquility stifled her mirth so that no one would hear her while the four Gundam boys gazed wonderingly at the laughing Usagi.  
  
"And he was afraid of her?" Duo remarked loudly to Quatre, elbowing him in the side gently.  
  
-------------------  
  
Oh wasn't that fun?  
  
REVIEW! 


	6. Part One Chapter Six: Serenity

Aura:~Gazing at the reviews.~ People don't review much, do they?  
  
Celeste:They don't like the story, that's all.  
  
Tenji:I don't see why they don't, it's a good story!  
  
Talin:Perhaps they don't see the value or worth of it just yet, a   
few more chapters might earn you a bit more fame with them.  
  
Tenji:Perhaps, perhaps. ~Thoughtfully.~ Disclaim it, elf.  
  
Talin:Tenji, of course, does not own Sailor Moon or Gundam Wing.   
However, this plot and idea are hers, as are the additional  
characters not mentioned in forementioned animes.  
  
Celeste:Did someone program Talin with a dictionary?  
  
Aura:I WANT ONE!  
  
---------------------------  
  
A/N: I'm terribly sorry for the last chapter, I was on a sugar high at 2   
am. It just came to me. And that kind of explains some spelling errors   
on it.  
  
I just noticed something, the ages wouldn't be right for my story.   
Henceforth, these are the ages!  
  
Moon Sisters: 2043/ 17  
Gundam Pilots: 18 (Trowa's 19)  
Inner Senshi: 2051/ 17  
Outer Senshi: 2054/ 21  
Hotaru: 2054/16  
Miliardo Peacecraft: 25  
  
---------------------------  
  
When the young Usagi finally stopped laughing, she sat up and grinned at the four surrounding boys. "Hi Quatre, Duo! Who're your friends?" She asked as nonchalant as she could get, her blue eyes still shining from tears of mirth. Quatre had the decency to lower his gun, blushing and motioning towards the new fellows. "This is Heero Yuy, and Trowa Barton. Guys, this is Usagi Tsukino." Usagi stood up and offered her hand towards the one with green eyes, "Nice to meet you Heero!" Duo started to chuckle. "Babe, Heero's the grumpy one. Trowa's the one with one eye."  
  
She flushed and looked at Heero, "So you're Heero.. and that makes you," She looked towards Trowa, "Trowa?" "Hn..." "..."  
  
Usagi glanced over her shoulder at Duo worriedly, "Did I offend them?" "He-man doesn't do much more than-" "No, Trowa doesn't speak much, neither does Heero." Quatre explained, cutting off Duo. Duo's face turned red, "I could have said that." "But you didn't."   
  
Tranquility sat herself up ontop of a bookshelf, transparent fingers stretching up to the ceiling mural. "Serenity..." She whispered, drawing Usagi and Duo's eyes towards the mural. "However painted this must have been a great artist, Quatre, you got your money's worth." Usagi commented, a deep feeling of peace welling up inside of her as she gazed at it. "Actually, the mural came with the house. It's been here for over a thousand years." Quatre replied, following their eyes.   
  
Duo didn't seem to be interested in the main character in the painting, instead, one of the angels behind her caught his eye. "I wonder who the painting is of?" He mumbled, cocking his head to the side with a slight grin. "It's rumored to be of a princess and her guardians," came the quiet reply from Trowa. Everyone looked at him and he only shrugged, finding no need to elaborate on his words.   
  
"A princess, huh?" The longer she stared at it, the stronger the pull at the back of her mind. Shouldn't she know something about this painting? It seemed so familiar... An image flashed before her eyes in gold, and before she could really determine what it was, it was gone.   
  
"You alright?" Quatre asked her, touching her elbow. She glanced at him, dazed, and nodded, "Yeah, I'm fine.."  
  
Heero narrowed his eyes, watching her, something was not right! He had his reasons to be suspicious. Trowa glanced at everyone with his one visible eye, and then finally at the mural. It was strange, Usagi did look a great deal like the woman there.  
  
"How long are you staying babe?" Duo asked, stretching his arm over her shoulder. Usagi shrugged his arm off with a big smile that didn't quite reach her eyes, Duo was nice and all, but she had just met him today. "Until I can get my own place somewhere around here."   
  
"Oh, Quatre, I'll get a job and pay rent until I get my own place, it's only fair. I don't want to be a problem, and I can't be leeching off strangers."  
  
He waved his hands, "No no, don't worry about it. You won't be a problem at all, it's no trouble!"   
  
'Well I do need a place to stay, and it would be nice. But it's not right just to move in with someone you don't know and live free. Hmm,' she thought silently to herself, rubbing her chin.  
  
"How's this? I move in, and help around the house in pay for letting me live here. Sort of like a housekeeper, you know?" Seeing his look, she added quickly, "I promise not to burn anyone's clothes, and I'm not a bad cook at all!"  
  
"You won't accept living here unless you do something to help out, will you?" He stared hard at her, willing her to say differently. She shook her head furiously, "You may be nice people, but you're still strangers. I'm afraid I can't accept charity from people I don't know."  
  
Duo shook his head with a chuckle, "Q, just let her stay. You do need a new housekeeper ever since that nice Ms. Worthings left." Trowa lifted a brow, staring at the mischeivious pilot. "She left because you drove her insane, Duo."  
  
Tranquility blanched and faded through the bookshelf to the floor, "Insane... " With a soft sigh, she brushed past Duo and stood in shock as she became solid for the smallest of moments. The braided pilot jolted, then waved his arms out infront of him and through her. "Did you guys just feel something?!" He asked, frantically trying to reason away what just happened.  
  
Usagi, Heero, Trowa and Quatre looked at him as if he was nuts, in varying expressions of course. Tranquility shied away from them and down the stairs she went, why the hell had that happened?  
  
"Tranquility!" A soft voice called, and she turned, went pale, and then smiled. "Hello.." She greeted, following the voice. Perhaps this place wasn't as Terran as she thought it to be.  
  
-------------------  
  
Huddled on his bed, Wufei sanely thought out the pros and cons of leaving the room. Pro: He wouldn't be hiding. Con: He could be found. Con: The Usagi onna might cut his hair off. Pro: He could see the Usagi Onna. Con: The Usagi onna might cut his hair off.  
  
He dove under his blankets and curled, clutching a katana in his fist. "Damn onna." Perhaps sane just wasn't sane enough, he mentally cursed himself for drinking so much coffee and eating so many doughnuts with Maxwell that morning. It was just finally catching up to him.  
  
-------------------  
  
Tenji:I think I explained away my hyper writing.  
  
Talin:Possibly well enough, but we'll see when people review.  
  
Celeste:Can I have a red ink pen please?  
  
Aura:Wheee.... sugar!  
  
Talin:Forgive them, readers, they are insane.  
  
Tenji:Are we the only sane people of this story, Talin?  
  
~The Elven Muse just stares at Tenji before clearing her throat.~  
  
Talin:Ahem, forgive them, readers, they are insane.  
  
Tenji:HEY! 


	7. Part One Chapter Seven: Serenity Transit...

Tenji: *Sighs.* Chapter Seven, Part One: Serenity. This one's gonna be more of a flash back chapter, with some pieces of the present in it.  
  
Aura: Will this have all the sisters?  
  
Celeste: Just read, Aura-baka.  
  
------------------  
  
*Past: On the Moon.*  
  
"Serenity!" A tall man cried, pounding on the doors that kept him from his wife. Her screams echoed through his ears, causing him pain and anguish. "Your wife is fine, Your Majesty, King Orimus." The tall woman next to the doors informed him, her red wine lips lifting in a smile at the more than obvious concern written on her King's face. "Damn the laws.. I just want to see her! Hold her hand!" He cringed as Serenity screamed louder, and immediately began his assault on the doors again.  
  
"Pluto! Let me in there this instant!" Orimus demanded, stray pieces of his blond hair falling into his line of vision. He was a man who had waited twelve hours to see his wife while she gave birth to his child. And within those hours, he'd not rested once, it was increasingly visible. King Orimus was a tall handsome man with blonde hair pulled into a tail, and entrancing blue eyes. Queen Serenity was also a vision with her pale lavender hair and soft blue eyes. Their children would be like the deities themselves.  
  
"I cannot. The Queen requested it this way."  
  
Orimus' attention, however, turned elsewhere as silence engulfed them. The screams had stopped, along with the murmur of doctors' voices. "Is it over?" He asked uncertainly. A cry broke out, a loud unhappy cry, one of a baby who did not want to leave it's warm sanctuary. The Father of the child collasped onto the ground, and looked to the sky, "Thank you Selene..." His eyes jerked to the door again when another baby's cry rang out with it's sibling, followed by Serenity's mournful call.  
  
"She can't be dead! She can't be!"  
  
-------------  
  
*A little while later.*  
  
The King and Queen sat in their bedroom, consoling each other over the loss of their daughter. Pluto was waiting outside to tell them the reasons and explain away her own guilt for not telling them sooner.  
  
"Pluto?" Orimus' masculine voice rang out, and Pluto entered the room with jade green eyes lowered. "I am most apologetic for your loss, Your Highnesses. The daughter you lost--" "Enough, Kagomi!" Serenity shouted at her best friend and advisor, "My first daughter is dead! You tell me there is a reason, speak it now!" "Three daughters, Your Highness." Pluto hastened to explain, her eyes wide with her Queen's anger, "Each one represents a different aspect of the moon, which foretells how long they will live.  
  
Your daughter, the stillborn, was the New Moon, which was why no Lunarian symbol graced her forehead." "Her name was Placidity." Serenity bit out, "Placidity, Tranquility, and Serenity II."  
  
Lowering her head in a demure fashion, Pluto hurried on, "Between your two living children, Tranquility and Serenity II, it is hard to say which will be the Crescent Moon, and which will be the Full Moon. But, My Queen, I can honestly tell you that one of the two remaining triplets will die around seven or eight." Orimus hugged his wife to him as she dissolved into tears again, the two children of topic sleeping soundly in bassinets not ten feet from them.  
  
------------  
  
*Past: Eight Years Later.*  
  
"Sere-chan!" A little girl called, rushing to the blonde child skating on the ice rink. "Tran-chan!" Serenity called back, giggling as she did a figure eight more than gracefully. "We're eight today, Tran-chan!" Tranquility stopped on the snow covered ground of the Moon, lavender hair like her Mother's pulled back in three buns atop her head, streamers coming from the buns. Serenity II had two buns, like their Mother, but had recieved their Father's looks.  
  
Tranquility's head jerked up as she heard the cracking of thin ice, and watched with wide blue eyes as the crack moved swiftly towards her sister. "Serenity is the Crescent Moon?" She questioned, remembering what 'Gomi-chan had told her and her sister before. Atleast I won't die.' She thought, and then horrified at her thought, she listened to Serenity scream, the ice beneath her beginning to crack open.   
  
With one ice skate on, Tranquility lurched to her feet and began running and tumbling across the ice towards her sister. "Take me instead!! Serenity deserves to live!!" She screamed, pushing her sister off the cracked portion of ice and onto a stronger patch. "Tranquility?!" Serenity II screamed back, her blue eyes tearing up as she tried to scramble forth, held back by strong hands. She watched as the ice broke apart beneath her slightly older sister, the icy water gobbling her up.  
  
And then, in those final seconds of Tranquility's life, Serenity II thought she heard her sister whisper, "Next time, it'll be different. I'll be nice, Sere-chan."  
  
Nothing could console Queen Serenity, for the third time, she'd lost a piece of her new family. First Placidity, her stillborn, then her husband Orimus due to an accidental massacre, and finally, her Tranquility. For days, she moped around the Palace, blankly seeing to her duties as Queen...  
  
------------------  
  
*Present Time: Tranquility.*  
  
Tranquility's breath came in harsh quick gasps as sat up straight in her bed in the Other Realm. Looking around quickly to assure herself where she was, she saw the Waters of Remembrance and another bed not far from her. Crawling out of her blankets, she moved across the top of the water on hands and knees, seeing her past flash in her mind with every movement.  
  
"Plac-chan?" Tranquility called mournfully, needing her other sister's comfort. The blue eyes that all the triplets shared opened immediately, and Placidity scooted over, leaving room for her older sister. Tranquility moved into the space provided, and curled against her sister, hugging her tightly. Sharing the comforting embrace, the light blue haired sister asked softly, "We should move our beds. You've gone through enough punishment, Tran-chan."  
  
The Crescent Moon shook her head, glancing up at the Sky of Watching, and saw Usagi curled up in her own bed, sleeping peacefully. "I'll never have enough punishment. Never will my sins be atoned for, I wanted the most beautiful creature dead, so that I could selfishly live."  
  
Placidity was quiet, angry at her sister for playing Guardian Angel to the living sister. She, herself, had been Guardian Angel to her niece in the Future. When Setsuna, Tranquility's confidant's daughter, had come to offer them both a chance at life again. It seemed, back then, the entire court was being reborn.  
  
She, of course, had responded angrily. She didn't want to be reborn just to die again! Tranquility had made her even more angry when she responded that she wouldn't like to be reborn either, she wanted to guard her sister still.  
  
Everything for that stupid Serenity II!  
  
Following Tranquility's gaze to the Sky of Watching, she saw her charge sleeping peacefully next to her husband, Helios. Tomorrow, she and Tranquility would back to the mansion to guard Serenity II together. Serenity III didn't need her anymore now that she was married.  
  
-------  
  
Usagi slept on, not knowing of the turmoil of her kin. Not knowing they even existed as her kin. 


	8. Part Two Chapter Eight: Tranquility

Tenji: Basically, this chapter is a recap of what happened with Tranquility when she heard that voice and what happened afterward. Can you guess who it was?  
  
Muses: *Muffled shrieks and screams. All three of them are bound and gagged, stuffed in a closet.*   
  
Tenji: Oh, the girls won't be accompanying me today, or tomorrow! They're... a little tied up.  
  
----------  
  
*Flashback*  
  
*Yesterday: Tranquility.*  
  
"Plac-chan, what are you doing here?" The Crescent Moon questioned, and the New Moon responded with, "Helping you. Puu-chan sent me here, Usa-chan doesn't need me anymore." Hearing the slight hurt in Placidity's voice, Tranquility reached forward to hug her sister close. "She got married, Tran-chan. I succeeded." Placidity explained, and then she pushed the lavender haired one away a bit to look at her face.  
  
"How does it go with Serenity II?"  
  
"It's going. Mamoru-san wasn't for her, I saw it, Plac-chan." Looking to the side, she tried to smile, "They loved each other before, before they were reborn. In this life, the love was more of a must do than a choice. So I led her away on a search for real happiness." "What about him?" Placidity inquired, and Tranquility started to laugh.  
  
"Turns out he was fighting a love for another, though it was a little hard for both of them just to split up. I believe they agreed to absolutely no contact between them."  
  
"Must be hard." "Yes, but there's an individual here that will be perfect for her! I can tell!" Tranquility's eyes lit up with the possibilities. "And then what?"   
  
"What do you mean?"  
  
"After she gets married, then what?"  
  
"I ... I ... never thought about... that..."  
  
Placidity's arm wrapped around her sister's waist, dragging her back to her, "Come on, Tran-oneesan. You'll have done enough then." Tranquility's wings drooped a bit, and her head lowered. When she next spoke, her voice was low and sad, "It will never be enough."   
  
-----------------  
  
*Present: Serenity II.*  
  
"So where's Wufei?" Usagi asked, slowly walking down a hallway with Tranquility trailing behind her. The morning sunlight peered in through the windows at them, almost blinding Usagi. "He's downstairs, I believe." Tranquility answered, smiling at her sister's bright face. She'd come to terms with having a Guardian Angel she couldn't see, only hear, and agreed not to let anyone else know. Chang Wufei was different, Tranquility had already explained her existence so there was no use hiding it from him.  
  
"He's kind of odd, don't you think?"  
  
Startled, Tranquility beat the air with her wings, causing a small draft through the hall, "What do you mean?" Usagi's eyes squinted as she tried to think out a way of explaining it, and then replied, "That whole thing yesterday, I get the feeling he doesn't usually act that way." Laughing softly, Tranquility touched her shoulder, "You don't usually act that way." "Yeah... I know... " Usagi whispered, her expression changing to one of a school girl with a crush.  
  
"Why don't you see about spending some more time with him, you two look like you might have a future."   
  
"Aren't you rushing things?" Usagi asked, snapping out of her reverie. "Not really, you've both just experienced LAFD." "LAFD? Huh?" "Love-At-First-Day." Rolling her eyes, Usagi waved her hand in the air, "You're starting to sound like Minako."   
  
"Isn't she?" A new voice questioned, and Usagi spun around to look for the source. A girl about her height stood at the next window, powder blue hair pulled back in one bun at the back of her head, the rest falling down her back. (A/N: Think Pluto.) Large angel wings in pure white were folded against her back, hair falling between them. Unlike Serenity II's wings, hers were attached at her shoulder blades. Her dress was like Usagi's Princess gown, except it was the same color of her hair with scarves sewn to the sides. Where Usagi's had golden crescent moons, this girl had black circles. The black circle was also on her forehead, ringed with silver. She looked at Usagi, eye to eye, and the living breathing girl gasped.  
  
They had the same eyes.  
  
"Who are you?" She demanded, stepping back just to have Tranquility place hands gently on her shoulders. "I'm Placidity. Another Guardian Angel, I used to protect your daughter, Serenity III in the future. But she's married now." Usagi eased up as Placidity spoke, and finally broke into a smile. "Who is she married to?" "Helios, I worked hard to keep their love from breaking. It was fragile till lately."  
  
"Thank you," Usagi murmured, all smiles for the new Guardian Angel. "I'm Tsukino Usagi--" "I know who you are, Princess Serenity II." "Have we met?" "Never before, this is the first time. But I've watched you."  
  
Tranquility spoke, her first time in this conversation,"Placidity is here to help me guard you, Serenity II, since her job is completed. She's helped me in the past when she could." "How come I can see her, but not you, Shugotenshi?" "Shugotenshi?" Tranquility asked, blinking. "You won't tell me your name, so I'm gonna call you Shugotenshi. It just means Guardian Angel."  
  
"Oh..."  
  
"You're avoiding the question, Shugotenshi!"  
  
"Because I don't want to be seen, Serenity, not by you."  
  
-----------------  
  
*Present: Duo.*  
  
Duo Maxwell, King of Tricksters and Pranksters, stared puzzled at what lay before him in the hall. Quatre, beside him, saw only two of three things. "When did Usagi bring friends?" Duo asked quietly, elbowing Quatre in the side lightly. Quatre looked thoughtful, not noticing the plural, "I'm not sure." "The one behind her looks hot." Duo grinned, and Quatre frowned, "Did Wufei put something in your food, Duo? There's only Usagi and her friend there. By the window."  
  
"She's there, Quatre! She's got lavender hair in a style like Usagi's, and a really funky looking dress. She's standing right behind her with big ass wings!!" Duo's raised voice made the one he was talking about turn around and stare at him.  
  
Tranquility's wings fluttered, this mortal could see her? "I'll be back later." She whispered hurriedly, and with a few powerful wing beats, she fled through the ceiling of the room.  
  
Quatre covered his face as the gust of wind whipped through the hallway, and Usagi and her friend turned to stare at them. Duo stopped shielding his eyes to look for the other girl, frustrated when he didn't see her. "Usagi-chan! Where'd that other girl go?!" Usagi looked startled momentarily, and then sneaky. "You can see her, Duo?" "Of course I can! She's ... Waitaminute, what do you mean, can I see her?"  
  
"That's Shugotenshi." Usagi stated, avoiding his question. Her hands clasped behind her back, Usagi took on a sweet, innocent look. Placidity recognized it immediately, "Matchmaking, Serenity II?" Usagi laughed, and shook her head, "Not me!" Quatre stared hard at Placidity, and then blinked, "You look like one of the angels from the mural upstairs."  
  
Placidity grinned sneakily, mirroring Usagi's expression from earlier, "Maybe I am one of them."  
  
--------------------  
  
Tenji: There, Celly, happy? Placidity has shown up in atleast three chapters.  
  
Aura: *Muffled* I think it's going a little fast.  
  
Tenji: Shut up, it's supposed to. Placidity's trying to rush things along, and Tranquility's determined to make Usagi and Wufei a couple. 


	9. Part Two Chapter Nine: Tranquility

Tenji: *Sitting outside tanning with her laptop.* Ahh... me, my laptop, the sun... the water... It's all good.  
  
Placidity: *Storms outside.* Could you get to writing?!  
  
Tenji: Right away! Write away!  
  
-----------  
  
A/N: And I just realized something, no one but the Moon Sisters and Heero know Japanese in the mansion. The other G-Wing boys just picked up small pieces from Heero.  
  
-----------  
  
*Present: Duo. Midnight.*  
  
Duo Maxwell had stayed awake all that day, pestering Usagi and Placidity about their mysterious friend 'Shugotenshi'. It'd been three days since he'd last seen her, and he was about to go really insane. Placidity, Usagi had explained, was a Guardian Angel. (A/N: She's not telling about Tran-chan, so she's not breaking the promise.) So atleast Placidity's wings were explained, but Shugotenshi's?  
  
"Shugotenshi..." He whispered outloud, staring at the ceiling while laying on his bed. Heero leaned over the side of their bunkbed, staring down at Duo with his normal emotionless look. 'Guardian angel?' The Zero pilot thought to himself, before asking in his monotoned voice, "Duo, what about a guardian angel?"  
  
"Guardian angel? Huh?" Duo was more surprised that Heero was talking about something on Duo's mind, than that Heero was talking to him at all.  
  
"Shugotenshi. It means guardian angel in Japanese."  
  
"Usagi-chan is Japanese. I wonder... Shugotenshi is that girl, and she said the other girl was her Guardian Angel." "Sounds like two Guardian Angels, Duo." "Thanks Hee-man! You're a BIG help!" Duo exclaimed honestly, and Heero just grunted before rolling back onto his bed.  
  
'So, why did Usagi lie to me... I wonder.. ' Duo puzzled over the new complication in 'Shugotenshi's' identity before getting out bed. "I'm going for a walk through the mansion." He told Heero's back, and scooping up his hat, he left the room.  
  
The halls were brightly lit by the moonlight that poured in from the windows, and he was thankful for that light. He didn't need to wake everyone up at midnight, he'd probably lose his braid. Stopping at the junction of three hallways, his own and two more, he tilted his head and listened to music far away, but pretty and sad.  
  
"I wonder if that's Q?" He asked himself outloud, and turned down what he assumed was the appropriate hall, heading towards the music room that was more an auditorium (sp?). The French double doors were slightly open, and he peeked through to see the object of his thoughts sitting on the window seat, a lap harp held between her knees while her fingers fluidly plucked out a mournful tune.  
  
Her head was lowered, wings brought in, but he could see all of her for once. The three buns on top of her head, two on the side, the third more towards the back, pulled up her top layer of hair. The rest of the lavender silk would probably fall past her ankles, but right now, it lay around her on the window seat.   
  
Silently, he slipped through the door, moving closer to her to drink in all of her ethereal beauty. A soft gown like the Roman toga is all she really wore, besides the scarves at her hips and the golden vine that wound up her right leg, around her waist, to her throat. Her music tugged at his heart, and he felt tears well up in his eyes, she looked so forlorn, so lost, and her music conveyed that message directly to him.  
  
He accidently stubbed his toe on a chair, being barefooted, and cursed loudly. Startled, he looked up at the same time she did. Her blue eyes, wide with fright, were redrimmed and held a great deal of pain and hurt. Tears had trickled from those eyes down her cheeks, dripping off her chin. Duo Maxwell sucked in a breath, Shugotenshi's eyes were the same as Usagi's!  
  
Frightened, she made to drop her harp and leave, her wings outstretching, and he held out a hand, "No! Don't! Please... I just want to talk to you." She paused, and he began again, "Come on, you've been haunting me, I just want to know about my ghost..." Shugotenshi settled down slowly, but he could tell she was nervous and scared of him. Her wings were still outstretched, as if she was ready to give flight at the first sign of danger.  
  
"You're not very happy, are you?"  
  
Looking up at him, she stared in shock, and he stared back. The beauty of the angel infront of him was stunning itself, he barely noticed the silver ring on her forehead, filled in partially with a golden crescent moon. Her skin was pale, almost translucent, had she ever been in the sun?  
  
"I just mean, I've never seen you smile. You're drop dead gorgeous right now, if you smiled, I might die because of your blinding beauty."  
  
His charming words brought a faint smile to her lips, and he threw an arm over his eyes and stepped back, "Ahh, I'm blinded, fair angel, your beauty betrays your innocence!" Duo's arm came down, however, when he heard the soft tinkle of her laugh. It was as beautiful as her smile.  
  
"I'm Duo Maxwell." He introduced, "And you are, no, let me guess, Venus De Milo?" Her laughter came again, and she shyly whispered, turning her eyes away, "Tranquility." "Okay, I was a bit off, but your name..." He paused, and she looked up at him, waiting. Duo smiled warmly, "It fits you, dear Tranquility. Now why are you so sad?"  
  
"I betrayed someone, long ago. So now, I am paying for my sins." He sat next to her.  
  
Tranquility marvelled over her own ability to tell this mortal stranger so much. At first, she'd been in shock that he could see her, then she was stunned that he actually talked to her. Now, her cheeks grew warm with him so near to her. "Who did you betray?" Duo asked of her quietly, and she looked down, the warmth in her fading, "I betrayed my sister, and paid for it with my life." "I can't see someone like you betraying anyone."  
  
"Well I did."  
  
Duo put an arm around her, and hugged her to his side, "You don't look the type, nor do you seem it. How long have you been paying for your sins?" Tranquility looked up at the high domed ceiling, and then sighed, trying to count in her mind. "Too long to remem--" She cut him off, "2035 years, almost 2036." He stared at her in surprise, "You're dead?" "No, I'm a Guardian Angel." She admitted, and he squeezed her side, "You're Usagi's Guardian Angel, huh? You and that blue haired chick." As she nodded, he frowned.  
  
"Is Usagi one of your sister's decendants?"   
  
Tranquility briefly wondered if she should tell him the truth, and then she looked behind her as the moon began to fade behind the clouds. "I need to go." Before he could reply, she brushed her lips against his and forced herself into invisibility. Startled again, Duo grabbed out at where she would be, and got fistfuls of air. "Tranquility..."  
  
-------  
  
*Present: Serenity (Usagi).*  
  
The moon came out from behind the clouds, and the Rabbit of the Moon watched Tranquility's faint shimmer appear at her left. Placidity already was at her right, full visible. "It looks so peaceful." Usagi whispered, and the other two murmured agreement. Usagi glanced towards Placidity, "What will happen in the future?" Placidity dared a glance to Tranquility, and then she murmured, "Who is to know? The future is flexible."  
  
"Your Senshi will rejoin you after you find your King, Serenity." Tranquility whispered to her, and Usagi looked to Tranquility's shimmering form, nothing more than a few pieces of sparkle pulled together to form the shadow of a person. "Who is my King?" The two Guardian Angels, her sisters she'd never known, stepped back and disappeared, their voices speaking in unison as they whispered, "Your soulmate."  
  
Usagi stared thoughtfully at her reflection, and briefly imagined her once love beside her, and found she could not fully remember Endymion's face. Looking harder, she saw obsidian eyes and silky raven black hair pulled back into a ponytail. "Wufei." She whispered in shock, her eyes closing. Was Wufei the one destined to be by her side? Maybe her past didn't really affect her future, maybe only her present did. Opening her eyes, she stared at her reflection again, and imagined Wufei standing next to her, holding her hand.  
  
Her cheeks reddened, but she smiled, finding she actually did like that image. 


	10. A Message From Your Author!

Tenji: *In her bedroom, sitting infront of her computer, typing away happily when...*  
  
ALARMS: Awwwuuuuggaaah, awwuuuugaaaah.  
  
Celeste: What the fuck?!  
  
Aura: Celly! Language!!!  
  
Talin: *Watching red lights flicker through the entire house.* What's going on?  
  
Aura: Obviously, a writer's block moment!!  
  
Tenji: WRONG! This time, it's an IDEA!!!  
  
Muses: Huh?  
  
Tenji: I need some new inspiration... I need... I need... You guys are fired.  
  
Aura: WHAT?! I'm your FIRST muse!!  
  
Celeste: You can't fire me!! I quit!!  
  
Talin: Why am I fired? This is unfair and morally wrong!  
  
Tenji: It's not morally wrong.  
  
Talin: What is it then?  
  
Tenji: I simply need inspiration that you three fail to give me. So, you guys can go back to Muse Academy and tell them you're all failures while I fill in an application for new muses!  
  
Aura: *sniff sniff* And I really liked it here...  
  
*The three Muses leave, shouting obscenities and screaming random things. No dignity.*  
  
Tenji: *Cracks her knuckles.* Okay, let's get cracking, Ladies and Gentlemen. Until I get new muses, I need your help! I need a Co-Author for my Bishoujo Senshi X, I just can't do this by myself anymore...   
  
All you have to do is get a hold of me and talk for a while, so I can basically relay what's supposed to happen, and what the plots are for the stories. There is a big purpose to this BSSM Mullticrossover, I promise. 


End file.
